1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing pipes, tubes, and fluid conveyance systems, and particularly to a pipe repair coupling for the effective repair of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and similar plastic pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic pipe, and particularly polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic, has become increasingly popular for installation in household, commercial, and other water supply lines. While such plastic material has its limitations insofar as high temperatures are concerned, it has many advantages over metal pipe and tubing for use as water supply and drain pipe, such as economy, ease of installation, resistance to corrosion, and lack of toxicity.
Nevertheless, such PVC pipe is still subject to damage under certain conditions. Freezing temperatures that allow water within the pipe to freeze and expand may cause the pipe to split. Buried pipe may be damaged by excavation for construction, tree roots, and/or other causes. Obviously, when such damage occurs, it must be repaired.
Accordingly, a number of plastic pipe repair devices and systems have been developed in the past. Many, if not most, such repair devices and systems require that at least one end of the broken pipe be displaced laterally from its alignment with the pipeline. Plastic pipe is reasonably flexible and may accommodate a certain amount of bending to allow for the installation of the repair components. However, the use of many such repair components requires that a considerable amount of material be removed along the length of a buried pipe in order to allow sufficient movement of the pipe for the installation of the repair components without damaging the pipe further. This clearly adds to the difficulty of the repair, particularly if the pipe is encased in concrete or other extremely hard material. Other repair systems require that the ends of the pipe be dressed, grooved, or treated in some manner, which is extremely difficult to perform in a buried pipeline installation. Moreover, many such pipe repair systems result in permanent installations that cannot be removed, repositioned or resealed should circumstances require.
Thus, a pipe repair coupling solving the aforementioned problems is desired.